


Only You

by Mcwiig



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Maderilla, Romance, bexana, madrilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwiig/pseuds/Mcwiig
Summary: Lana is about to shoot season 7 of Once Upon A Time and Rebecca is back in Los Angeles. When their feelings for each other become more clear because of how much they're missing each other. How will Lana's upcoming 40th birthday affect their friendship or relationship? They both know that they have to tell the other because the other one deserves to know how they really feel.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that a lot of people aren't fans of "irl" fanfiction but to be honest I don't care haha. 
> 
> I'm such trash for Bexana and I believe that if they weren't already married they would be married to each other. ALSO I have NOTHING against either Fred or Marc and I love Flana and Bexus but Bexana will always have my heart. 
> 
> The only thing I own about this is my own imagination. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lana’s POV**

I sighed as I step onto the Once Upon A Time set. First day of season 7. Don’t get me wrong, I love all the new cast members and Colin and Bobby of course., but there is still someone I miss, dearly. My best friend Rebecca. I was devastated when I found out that Bex wasn't joining me for season 7. So here I am on set without her.  
I walk to the hair and makeup trailer were I get greeted by Dania and Gabrielle, two of the new cast members.

I sit down and right away get my hair started. I can hear Dania and Gabrielle talking about our upcoming trip to San Diego Comic Con and how excited they were to meet all the fans. The last two years at Comic Con was hilarious, they usually are but the last two years Bex has been by my side, which is not happening this year. I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate on my lap. I pick it up to see that it’s a text from, the one and only Rebecca Mader. A smile creeps up on my lips as I unlock my phone.

 **7:12AM**  
Happy first day! Wish I could be there xx B

The smile on my lips just keeps getting bigger as I type my response.

 **7:12AM**  
Thank you! Wish you could be here as well! Love you and miss you!

I put my phone down on my lap and realizes that the conversation has died down and I look up at Dania and Gabrielle.

“What?” I question.

“Nothing.” Both women answers and I raise an eyebrow.

“Okay. Who’s making you smile so bright at 7 in the morning?” Dania asked me.

A blush appears on my cheeks.

“It was just Rebecca. She was wishing me a happy first day.”

“You miss her don’t you?” Gabrielle asks.

I nod my head.

Another vibration comes from my phone and I pick it up.

**7:15AM**

Well your birthday is coming up in a couple of days ;) I promise I’ll be there!

 **7:16AM**  
True dat! And you better Mader! Mwah!

 **7:16AM**  
:*

I once again let my phone go and turn my attention to the hair stylist who was almost done.

* * *

 

**Rebecca’s POV**

It’s 7:20AM and I’m sitting in mine and Marc’s Los Angeles home. Marc has already left for work so it’s just me and Bella. I sip on my coffee as I think about Lana’s upcoming birthday, her 40th. Just like myself who turned 40 a few months ago, we were in Barcelona for a convention and were leaving for England that day. Me and Lana had so much fun that day.

Bella jumps up on the couch with a toy wanting me to play with her. I grab the toy and throw it and Bella runs to it, grabs it with her mouth and runs back to me.

I sighed and pick her up.

“How about we go for a walk?” Bella licks my face and we head out in the warm Los Angeles air. We take a walk through the neighbourhood and she does her business before we head back home. As fast as we walk in Bella falls asleep on her dog bed and I walk to the couch and sit down.

Marc had always known their relationship was only for publicity and nothing else. I had always known that I was into girls but with this industry already being hard enough and if they knew that I was gay, yeah it wouldn't obviously help. Sure there is people who do make it work like Ellen DeGeneres, Portia de Rossi and Kate McKinnon to name a few but I don’t wanna risk it. The only ones that really know about this is my family, some close friends and Lana of course.

Lana has always been super supportive and never got annoyed when I gushed about some girl I saw at Starbucks like some of my other friends. Lana usually laughed and told me to go for it but I never worked up the nerve and really didn't want to either since I had my eyes set on someone else. That someone just happened to be Lana. But these feelings didn’t come right away, I’d say they came around a half to a year ago. I’ve been keeping them in for so long just to not hurt our friendship, because I value her friendship more than these feelings I have. But these feelings are also killing me and I honestly don’t know what to do. I really want to tell her how I really feel and I feel like she deserves to know.

I lean back and close my eyes and wished that everything was somehow easier.

* * *

 

**Lana’s POV**

It was only lunch time and I’m already done with this day. I’ve been thinking about Bex all day and I don’t know what to do. I feel like these last couple of months the only thing on my mind has been Rebecca. Every time I try to figure out why she’s always on my mind, I get reminded on all the things I love about her, the craziness, the britishness, her laugh, her smile and so on, and that makes me smile but I also get all these butterflies. I just can’t describe it.

I sighed.

I’ve always known that I was into both boys and girls, every since I was in high school. It’s always been something I’ve kept kinda quiet. My family and close friends know about it. I’ve also told Rebecca about this, it kind of slipped on a girls night out after way too many drinks. She was super casual about it and I guess it’s because I was so casual when she told me that she liked girls. But on the inside I was dying. I legit thought she was gonna say ‘just kidding’ and start laughing but she was a 100 precent serious. She also told me that her ‘relationship’ with Marc was all PR and nothing else and that’s when my heart sank to my stomach. I would have loved to tell her right there and then that I was also into girls and that I might have a small crush on her but I decided not to because that was not a conversation I wanted to have intoxicated. The months went by and I still haven't told her about the feelings I have for her.

Also how do I tell Fred? My husband of 2 years and boyfriend for even longer, how do I tell him that I’ve fallen in love with my best friend and that I want a divorce?

All these thoughts spinning in my mind that I don’t even notice that my lunch break is over and I have to head back. It isn’t until there is a knock on my door that I shake out of my thoughts.

“Hey Lana lunch is over!” Colin calls out from outside my trailer.

“I’ll be right there!” I shout back and take one more bite of my salad before I get up and head out.

_Just wished this day was over already…_

* * *

 

**Rebecca’s POV**

I’d just finished a call with my big sister Racheal and she could sense that something was wrong just by hearing my voice and I told her all about my dilemma and honestly I wished that we didn't live an ocean apart sometimes. She’s my big sister and my best friend and I've always gone to her when I’ve had a problem and she had always given me the best advice. This time she had told me to just tell her. Because she deserves to know and I can’t keep living in this lie because one day it might actually kill me and from all I know Lana could be feeling the exact same thing to which I responded with that it was highly doubtful since she’s happily married to Fred. But I know she's right, at least that she deserves to know.

Several hours later I’m sitting in my bedroom contemplating if telling Lana would be the best idea right now, especially since her birthday coming up. I don’t wanna risk anything now in case things go horribly wrong and me being to embarrassed to go. I decide not to let her know, for now I’m gonna keep this secret a little longer.

I strip out of my clothes and put on an oversize t-shirt and crawl into bed. Hopefully after some sleep I won’t feel so conflicted or I’ll just be more conflicted after another Lana dream. Who knows?

* * *

 

**Lana’s POV**

It was a little over 9PM when I finally get away from set. Could be worse but could also be better. I get into my car and drive back to the house I share with my husband and his kids.

I was so exhausted and just wanted to go to bed so I hoped that everyone had gone to bed by the time I got home.

I turn into the driveway and park the car, I turn it off, grab my things and head out in the warm July weather. I lock the car and the unlock the front door and get in. I kick off my shoes and walk straight into the bedroom. I find Fred leaned against the bed frame reading a book.

“Hi honey.”

“Hi.”

I put my phone down on the bedside table and start removing my clothes. I pull on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts before I get into bed myself.

“How was your first day?”

“It was good. I’m exhausted though so I just wanna go to bed.”

“Okay babe. I’m gonna read a little longer if that’s okay?”

I nod my response and Fred leans closer to me and places a kiss on my forehead.

I close my eyes and hope, hope that Rebecca will invade my dreams once again.


	2. Sexy Dirty Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me forever to update but I've been pretty busy lately. Hope you enjoy this!

**Rebecca’s POV**

I rolled around to pick up my phone from the nightstand next to the bed. The clock read 7:42am. I groaned and turned back around. I’d barely slept during the night and the few times I’d managed to get some sleep I’d kept waking up sweating and panting after another hot dream with Lana. I knew exactly why this was happening and I cursed myself for it. Today is Lana’s birthday which means, I’ll be seeing her today.  
 ****

Marc was obviously coming with me for the publicity and Fred was gonna be there as well. I rolled my eyes and tried to fall back asleep when my phone beeped. 

**7:47am**

**Lana:** Please tell me I’m not the only one that can’t sleep haha

I smiled.

**7:47am**

**Me:** No you’re not haha 

**7:48am**

**Lana:** Were you this sleep deprived when you turned 40? 

I gasped. How do I answer this without her asking me to go in deeper on the subject.

**7:49am**

**Me:** I believe so but probably for a whole other reason haha.

I could see Lana raising an eyebrow in front of me.

**7:49am**

**Lana:** ;) 

Did she know?

**7:51am**

**Me:** Try to get some more sleep and I’ll see you later :*

**7:51am**

**Lana:** You too :*

With that I put my phone down on the table again and closed my eyes hoping that I’d get some more sleep.

* * *

 

**Lana’s POV**

I sent Bex a message because I couldn’t sleep, hoping that I wasn’t the only one and thankfully I wasn’t. I’d loved to have told her about how I feel about her and the dreams, it would make life so much easier but I decided against it. She had told be to go back to bed but it had been easier said than dine because here I am laying in my bed wide awake thinking about my feelings for my best friend, how I’m gonna tell my husband who lays asleep next to me and my 40th birthday, that just happens to be today.

After today though I will tell her about everything and I really hope that I don’t ruin one of the most precious friendships I’ve had.

Fred snored next to me and I rolled my eyes. Don’t get me wrong I don’t want to hurt him and I do love him but not in the way I used to. When we first got together and got engaged, but that just happened to be before I met Rebecca. But not telling him also hurts him right? I can’t go around pretending I love him when I don’t at least not in the way he thinks I love him, the way he loves me and the way he deserves to be loved.

I wished it wasn’t this hard but I guess that’s how it is when you fall in love with your best friend when you’re married.

I just hope my birthday won’t be a full on disaster.

I close me eyes one more time praying to get some more sleep and to my blessing I do.

* * *

 

**Rebecca’s POV**

**3:22PM**   
****

Me and Marc finally arrived at Lana’s birthday party. I was greeted by Lana’s mom and sister before they turned me towards the birthday girl.

“REBECCAAAAA!” Lana ran towards me and hugged me tight.

“Happy birthday baby girl!” I winked.

Lana stuck her tongue out at me. I’d called her that since day one, one because I play her older sister on the show and two because I am 2 1/2 months older than her.

Marc and Fred walked up to us and we all said hi to each other. More guests arrived and Lana headed to them to greet them leaving me behind with Marc and Fred. 

The evening went by and I made some small talk with some people and tried to stay included in the conversation but it was hard as my eyes traveled to Lana on several occasions.

I know she’s only gonna be in Los Angeles for the weekend and then head up to Vancouver to shoot the new season of Once and that she wants to spend time with all her friends and family before that, especially since it’s her birthday but I wish it would be just the two of us.

I dream of to my wish realm were it’s just me and Lana when I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

“Whatcha thinking about?” I’d recognize that voice anywhere and I smile. Then I realize what she asked me and my cheeks turn red.

“Umm…nothing.”

Lana raises an eyebrow.

“You sure about that?”

“No.”

I turn around and face Lana and a smirk crept up on her face.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me with her.

“Where we going?” I ask nervously and Lana turns to face me.

“You trust me?”

“Always.”

She smiled and dragged me after her again, we walk into a room and Lana closes the door behind us and locks it.

“What are you doing?” I ask her this time more nervous.

Lana licks her lips and pushes me against the door and our lips crash against each other and I can’t do anything else then give in when she begs for entrance into my mouth. I let out a moan and Lana smirks against my lips.

When we both realize we need air Lana takes a step back and has this huge grin on her face.

“I’ve waited the entire day to do that.” She confesses and I just stand there stunned because of what just happened.

I could tell Lana was looking at me and I could see the horror in her eyes that were starting to show.

“Oh my gosh Bex did I read the whole situation wrong? I’m so sorry!”

I looked at her shocked.

“No.” Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

I can tell Lana lets out the breath she’s been holding.

“Then why are you so quiet?”

“Because I didn’t know you felt the same thing I did and all this took me by surprise.”

Lana’s eyes went wide.

“Wait what? Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“Yes.”

A smile spread across Lana’ face.

“I’ve wanted to tell you about my feelings for a long time because I knew you deserved to know, but I at least wanted to wait till after your birthday incase things didn’t go as planned, because I really value your friendship.” I looked down on my hands not wanting to see what Lana was gonna say or her expressions.

She walked up to me and took my hands in hers.

“Rebecca please look at me.” I kept my head down.

“Please baby look up.” This time I looked up.

“If I’m gonna be honest I was thinking the exact same thing. I didn’t want to tell you about my feelings for you incase you didn’t have those feelings for me so I deiced I should wait till after my birthday so I could spend it with you but like you said I felt like you deserved to know. I was also afraid that if I told you it would ruin our friendship and I didn’t want that. But when I saw you today and the few times I caught you staring at me.” I’m pretty sure it says embarrassed on my forehead because that’s how red I was and Lana laughed before she continued.

“Well you were staring and that’s when I told myself that you might have those feelings as well so when I saw you standing there by yourself that’s when I took my chance and now here we are.”

I smiled and Lana smiled back at me.

We sat down on the edge of the bed and kept talking about how we were gonna go forward with this. We got interrupted once by Fred and Lana told her she would be out in a minute.

All the guests were leaving and well Lana had to say goodbye because well it was her party. Even Marc left to go home and Lana told Fred that she wanted to spend some time with me because it would be a while until we would see each other again and he understood. To be honest I’m pretty sure he knew about us even before we did but didn’t say anything about it which is pretty odd. One because he hasn’t confronted neither Lana or me, and second why is he so okay with it? Has he talked to Marc? Maybe eh whatever.

Lana comes back into the room and she smiles and I knew that this was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Lana’s POV**

I walk into the bedroom again after saying goodbye to all the guests and talking to Fred. I find Bex in the same place I left her deep in her thoughts.

“What are you thinking about this time?” I ask.

Rebecca smiles at me.

“Us.”

I smile back at her.

She gets up and tugs at my top. I life my hands up and she removes my top.

She then turns me and makes me walk backwards towards the bed as I feel the bed frame against my legs she pushes me down on the bed a smirks.

“Are you ready for you real birthday present?” She teases.

I gulp.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Before I could say anything else she drags my pants of my legs leaving me in just my black lace panties. Bex licks her lips.

Before I know it Bex dives down in between my legs and licks over my clothed clit and a moan escapes my lips. Bex kisses her way up to my mouth before traveling down to my neck and towards my exposed breasts. She starts playing with one of my nipples and her other hand works it’s way down to my soaked opening. She slips two fingers inside the panties and in through my wet folds, she starts drawing lazy circles and I arch my head backwards.

Her movements inside of me starts getting more in rhythm and her other hand that had been playing with my nipple was now moving it’s way down my body as well. They were tugging on my panties and I couldn’t do more than to life my body up so she could pull them down. Satisfied with me being completely naked Bex moved up to me and starting kissing my lips begging for entrance into my mouth and I let her. Her fingers now moving in a more rapid pace, the moans comes out more frequently now and Bex could tell that I was close to tipping over so she slid down my body and as she pressed hard on my g-spot she licked my wet folds and I was gone riding out this extremely powerful orgasm that my best friend had just giving me as a gift. 

As the orgasm subsided Rebecca carefully slid out her fingers and licked them clean. She then pulled her dress over her head before laying down next to me.

“Happy Birthday.” She whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek.

“Best birthday gift ever.” I beam.

“So same time next year?” She jokes and I playfully hit her arm and then place a kiss on her lips.

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Falling asleep in her arms was equally as good of a gift as that orgasm I tell myself before I get brought into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want it to start this early actually but I started growing impatient so here we are haha.


End file.
